


Sharpen Your Knives

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (More to be added- will also add a tag if requested in a comment), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, All kinds of phobias tbh, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demonstuck, Drug Use, Homophobia, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Sexual Content, Slurs, Slut Shaming, Trans Characters, Transphobia, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5111210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hahahahahaha- no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharpen Your Knives

Once upon a time there was four demon families that each lived within the same castle that lay large against its companion mountain whom was much larger than it in comparison. Though no one in the village nearby dared step toward it or forward to eliminate the tyrants that lived within its confines. For these tyrants weren't tyrants at all, only perceived as such for their demon heritage.  
             This first demon family, who thought themselves royals that had no real royal blood lineage to claim, was known by the last name Peixes. The mother of this family was known as Airelia Ferros Peixes, a pure-blooded tropical sea-demon who was known for her beauty and for being the daughter of a wealthy noble. She was arranged-ly wedded to Condein Daniel Peixes, who was another pure-blooded tropical sea-demon that was known for being the son of a lord and also for his ways of seduction. But even though these two seemed like the power couple of the four demon families because of their backgrounds, mirroring personalities, and appearances- they rarely got along with each other, and neither was faithful and it was quite the concerning topic on how Airelia even managed to get pregnant with Condein's child. Most speculated rape with how the two seemed to avoid each other after it was announced that Airelia was pregnant.  
                          Though the daughter born from this sketchy conception was named Merfera Aphrodisia Peixes, yet was more popularly known by either Her Imperious Condescension or Condesce by her fellow demon friends that were of the other demon families. She held many secrets from everyone, family included, and was very ambitious and manipulative. It is said that she may have been crushing on one of the other demon children since he was rebellious and wanted nothing to do with her, and Merfera always wanted what she couldn't have.  
             The second demon family, who were half breeds consisting of a species of siren originating in the Dead Sea and the other half a species of swamp monster originating somewhere in the Congo, was known for going by the surname Ampora. This family consisted of the widowed Grandmother Serali Nagara Ampora, her widower son Concorus Sironis Ampora, and Concorus's identical twin sons that were named Aquatos Gillian Ampora and Aquamos Killian Ampora. Yet even though they were twins born into the same family, one was raised by the grandmother and the other the father in separate conditions which resulted in differing personalities that most thought were the reasons why the twins never got along with each other.  
                          Yet the twins did get along with one another in secret, at one point, after a big fight they had that resulted in one of them receiving two long slashes slanted across his face, which gave rise to Aquatos's first nickname known as Dualscar and later on Orphaner because the boy began losing hope in things and abandoning them shortly after he received the first nickname. Though the other brother went by the nickname Skyhorse-Dad since he was very fond of Pegasi and wanted to be a father of many children someday, kind of like a seahorse, and was also seen as the father figure to the other demon children. So it became widely known within the castle that Aquatos was the Orphaner Dualscar and Aquamos was Skyhorse-Dad.  
             The third demon family was a mixture of three different species (vampire, witch, and shape-shifter) and went by the last name Maryam. This family was run on a matriarchy with Jaspin Fire Maryam being the head and her husband, Herodus Black Maryam, being her "deputy". These two lovers were on different sides of the spectrum, personality-wise, and opposed each other in many aspects but somehow managed to love each other regardless, living in tranquility and constantly referring to the saying "opposites attract" whenever their relationship was put into question.  
                          Though their opposing personalities led to a very sporadic system of rules that they applied to raising their trans-daughter, Kassandra Emery Maryam. This caused many problems for the young girl as they never told Kassandra when the rules changed and made it to a point that she had no choice but to allow her parents to mold her into a mixed clone of them that caused her to gain a very self-deprecating mindset. Yet, because of one of the Ampora twins, she began learning to love herself and soon became known as Mother Maryam, or more popularly the Dolorosa, for she was more nurturing than her own mother wished she could ever be.  
             And the final demon family, which was a species of hell-hound that had somehow learned the ability to shift into a human form, was revered by the last name Makara. The mother, Zendaya Moonrise Makara, was the only one left to raise her surviving offspring after the villagers from nearby attacked the family's den when her pups were first born. Taking Zendaya's husband, parents, and four of her offspring leaving her to raise the only surviving pup that she managed to escape with, Gerard Hellhound Makara.  
                          After that the two stopped living in the cave near the mountain and lived in the castle with the other demon families. It was there that Zendaya initially changed to a cold-heart-ed demon who treated her son as more of an obligation than anything but the two had their rare moments of showing affection. Both, even though Gerard was too young to remember the massacre of his late family members, were scarred by what happened moons ago.  
             But now none of these things mattered. Not anymore. Though, why, one may ask?  
The answer to "why" these things no longer hold any importance is because one day the castle vanished like wisps of smoke from a fire. Taking with it all but two of the demon children in its mysterious disappearing act.  
                          The two left to remain were one of the twins from the Ampora family and the other the only child of the Makara family.

             No one would understand what had happened to them. Because one day the castle had vanished with the four families. Accept for two of the kids from two families; Aqaumos Killian Ampora and Gerard Hellhound Makara. The two separated, promising to keep in touch with each other of which they did and continue to do. Losing the people that they once were as one became a college professor and the other a psychologist.  
                          Never speaking a word of the hell that had gone down back in the fifth century.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the prologue that helps to set up the plot.


End file.
